Wireless devices such as cellphones, smartphones, or tablets include a battery to provide a portable source of energy enabling wireless device users to move around freely without being connected to a power supply. Wireless devices can download and install applications such as games, video teleconference utilities, or word processing applications, which have different respective battery usage properties that impact battery life. Further, different device activities and settings, e.g., network usage, camera usage, brightness setting, communication mode, also have different battery usage properties that can impact battery life. Wireless devices can display remaining battery life information, e.g., a number of bars or colored portions displayed within a rectangular area that corresponds to a remaining battery capacity level.